1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an iron golf club head, and particularly to a hollow iron golf club head.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, an iron golf club head includes a face portion having a flat face and a hosel portion which continues to the face portion on the heel side. A shaft insertion hole is provided in the hosel portion. A shaft is inserted into this shaft insertion hole and fixed thereto with an adhesive.
As a hollow iron golf club head, an iron head is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-105521, which includes a head main body having a concave portion formed in the face side and a face plate fixed to the head main body, and in which the rear surfaces of the upper edge portion, lower edge portion and toe-side edge portion of the face plate are fixed to the front surface of the peripheral portion of the head main body.
In the iron head described in the above-described Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-105521, the heel-side edge portion of the face plate does not overlap the head main body. In this conventional example, the end face of the face plate on the heel side and the end face facing the concave portion of the head main body are both in a target line direction. These end faces are abutted against each other and laser-welded. In this manner, the rear surface side of the heel-side edge portion of the face plate is not received by the head main body in this conventional example. With this arrangement, the face plate on the heel side easily flexes upon hitting a ball thereon.
However, it is difficult to align the face plate with the head main body only by abutting the end face of the face plate on the heel side against the end face of the head main body on the heel side. In addition, the connection strength of the face plate on the heel side and the head main body may become insufficient.